The Hunter
by Shamgi
Summary: Ranma's childhood friend visits Ranma. But what does he do for a living, and what is he in Japan for?


The Hunter  
A Ranma Fic By: Shamgi  
Chapter 1  
Reunion  
  
*Disclaimer- It's not mine, and never will be. Terry's mine though, but you can use if you ask   
  
*Thoughts Here*  
*** Scene Change  
### Flashback  
  
  
"Mails here!" Kasumi walked in from outside, carrying several envelopes. Nabiki walked over to the door, took the stack and leafed through them, removing several. She handed what was left of the stack, which consisted of three letters. Kasumi looked over them, then handed them to their owners. "One for father from the school, one for Mister Saotome from China, and one for Ranma from America. Kasumi wondered why he had gotten mail from the U.S., but she didn't let it show. "Ranma, you have a letter!"   
Ranma stuck his head out from the bathroom, where he just planned to take a bath. "What? Let me see." He walked over, shirtless, taking the letter and ripping it open. He scanned it, then his eyes widened. He quickly reread the letter, then dropped it and ran to the bathroom. Genma looked out from his room, then walked out to read the letter. His eyes also widened, and he moved stop his son. Ranma was faster, emerging from the bathroom with his shirt, and with a leap, jumped over his father, snatching the letter from his hands and knocking him over. "I'll be at the airport. Don't wait up!" Genma stood, and turned to Kasumi. "Call Shampoo and Ukyo. Tell them to come over. Ranma is in grave danger!"   
"Oh, my! I'll do it right away." Kasumi went to the phone and began dialing. Genma quietly went to his room and sat. *How could he know we're here? Unless..*   
###  
Genma recalled a time 10 years ago when Ranma was playing with a friend he had made. Ranma was boasting how he would become the best martial artist in the world, and his friend tried to up him with. "Well, I'll be the bestest Chi Hunter in the world!"   
Ranma cocked his head to the side like a dog. "What's that?"  
His friend looked puzzled, then replied "I'm not really sure, but my dad's one, and he's good at it. People are always asking for him. I want people asking for me when I grow up!" The two friends began to argue about what was better, a Chi Hunter or a Martial Artist, quickly forgetting the subject as they began to wrestle, enjoying themselves for no real reason.  
###  
  
Back in the current time, Genma shook his head. *He couldn't be one; he wasn't the type they needed. So then how does he know?* Left to his own thoughts, Genma couldn't think of another explanation of how the boy had found them.  
  
***   
  
Ranma waited alone at the airport, impatient. He looked over the letter again, re-reading it for the millionth time. It had not changed in its message, about who was coming and when they would arrive. Ranma still couldn't believe who it was, and wondered why he was coming back. The plane had landed, and after docking procedures, began letting people off. Ranma knew who to look for, even after 10 years, a dark tanned American with black hair and blue eyes wearing a large black jacket, even in the heat. Ranma ran to him and hugged him fiercely, his friend returning it. They finally pulled apart, his friend beginning a torrent of questions about his training, finances, and life in general. Ranma cheerily answered the questions, then asked one of his own, "Did you make it Terry? Did you get in?" Terry looked at him surprised for a moment, then laughed. "Yes I made it, and I'm sure you know I have business here. But, for now, let's forget that and head over to see where you're living, and how you dad is doing." At that last sentence, Terry's face became a little darker at the mention of Ranma's father, but Ranma quickly changed the subject. "Should I call a cab? Or should we walk?" Ranma meant it as a jest; he knew Terry would demand a race after that statement. Terry turned to look at Ranma.  
  
"That is such a challenge for a race. I'll beat you there. Easy."   
  
"Yea, sure. I'd like to see that."  
  
"Fine. When we get outside, first to the house wins."  
  
Ok. You're on.  
  
The teens hurried to the exit. Then stood there for a second, waiting for the other to move. They then took off at a pace most that men could not hope to even equal at half speed. They jumped for the rooftops, then were gone, jumping from rooftop to rooftop with little concern for safety. They were gone from visible range of the airport in seconds, and continued their race to the Tendo training hall.  
  
***  
  
*Ha. Slowpoke.* Terry thought. He sat on the roof of the Tendo house, watching the sun slowly dip towards the horizon, waiting for Ranma to show up. Their race had been all the way across the city, and even with their speed, had taken them several hours and plus the wait at the airport, put them at about dinner time. He had been there for about a minute, waiting for Ranma to show. He finally did, not even bothering to use the door as he jumped the wall. He landed on the roof, then looked around for Terry. He spotted him, and walked over. "Fine, fine, you are the winner, so let's go get breakfast." The pair nodded, jumping down to the ground and turning to go into the house. They stopped at the cry of "Die!" Ranma and Terry turned around, and were greeted to three blurs that passed Ranma and attacked Terry. Terry ducked, weaved, and otherwise avoided the attacks from his assaulters. He pulled a thin metallic rope from somewhere in his jacket. With a throw and several twists of the wrist, Terry managed to entangle one of his attackers, causing them to fall and trip the other two, leaving them in a heap. Ranma stared and he prone forms of Ukyo, Shampoo, and Akane, Ukyo being the one tied up. The three struggled, but Ukyo's spatula, having been tied up with her, kept the other two pinned to the ground. Terry looked at Ranma, "You know these people?"  
  
"Yes, I do. Right now, though, I kinda wish I didn't." Ranma leaned to the ground and looked at the three girls, who stopped and returned his stare.   
  
"Why'd you attack Terry?"  
  
None of the girls spoke, keeping the reason from him.  
  
Ranma and Terry looked at each other, and then both stated "Genma."  
  
Ranma went to drag his father outside, while Terry untied the girls. They all stood, then made to jump for Terry.  
  
"Nice try girls, but I hold the winning card here." Terry had a gun pointed at the trio, a large gun looking like a shotgun, except with a wider barrel. The girls froze in their tracks; none of them had ever dealt with a real gun pointed at them.   
  
"Good girls, not sit down and play nice."  
  
The girls did sit down, not wanting to be shot, and a minute later Ranma came out dragging his dad behind, Soun, Kasumi, and Nabiki following. Soun exploded when he saw Terry holding his gun.   
  
"What is the meaning of this? Why are you aiming that thing," Soun pointed at the weapon, "At my daughter and our friends?!?"  
  
"Jesus, I guess first impressions are everything. Well, to sum it up, they attacked me with the word Die! so I assume they were trying to kill me, or deal serious damage. So, after stopping the three of them, I took some precautions."  
  
"Aiming a gun at defenseless girls is not a precaution!!!"  
  
"With the way they fight, they aren't defenseless, so a good precaution is needed. I'll change it though." Terry pulled the rope he had used earlier, and tied the three girls together. He stood up, gun resting on his shoulder.  
  
"Leave him alone, he won't hurt them, unless they try something stupid." Ranma entered the argument, defending his friend. "In fact, I don't think he's here to kill anyone, so just leave him alone."  
  
Everyone stared at Ranma, minus Terry, then yelled "But he's here to kill you!"  
  
Terry and Ranma just stared, not responding to the statement. Then both fell to the floor, rolling in laughter. This event lasted about a minute, the people watching not being able to do anything from shock. Ranma and Terry finally stood up slowly, Terry wiping tears from his eyes and looking for his dropped gun and aiming it at the three girls by accident while Ranma clutched his chest.  
  
At this moment, Ryoga decided to wander by. He was, as always, lost, but quickly noticed where he was. He decided to jump the wall, wanting to keep his arrival a secret. He jumped to the top of the wall, then stared down to see a strange man pointing a gun at Akane. Range filled him, and he jumped at the intruder. He noticed Mousse out of the corner of his eye, also jump to attack the stranger, having been looking for the missing Shampoo. With cries of anger, the pair hit the ground, then descended upon their loves attacker. Terry responded by dropping his gun and taking several steps back. Withdrawing a pair of handcuffs that glowed with a strange light, Terry prepared for an attack. It came; as Ryoga, rushing in with a running punch, was taken completely off guard with Terry grabbed his arm, sung it behind Ryoga's, then quickly handcuffed it. Wasting no time, he quickly grabbed the other arm, and it to was soon handcuffed, leaving Ryoga without the use of his hands, then turned to deal with Mousse. Ryoga struggled against the bonds, having broken handcuffs before after an event in France. These handcuffs, however, didn't bust as easily and Ryoga was unable to free himself, butt decided to attack anyway. Rushing Terry, who was busy avoiding, chains, weapons, and various everyday items, managed to pull a rope from his coat. Using it like a whip, he wrapped it around Ryoga's legs, pulling them from under him. Turning back to Mousse, who was staying out of range after seeing his capture of Ryoga, he grabbed his gun from the ground while dodging the chains. Pulling a hidden bullet form his belt, Terry loaded the gun and aimed it at Mousse. With a shout of "Special Number 9" in English, Terry pulled the trigger, sending a green ball at the wide eyed Mousse. Hitting him, the ball exploded, sending dust everywhere. When the dust cleared, Mousse was shown to be alive, and bound head to foot in glowing green ropes. Losing his balance, he fell to his back. Laying there with the look of shock still on his face. Terry let out a breath of air, then turned to Ranma.  
  
"Is being attacked by every martial artist something that happens to everyone who shows up here? Or is it just me?"  
  
"Well, it happens more times than not, but this one is you, for the wrong reasons." The pair turned to Genma, who had made himself as little noticed as possible in the past few minutes. He ran towards the Koi pond, intent on making himself a panda to avoid answering questions. Ranma and Terry were quicker, catching him by the arms and dragging him back to the assorted ground of people, most tied up. Ranma turned to his father, Terry holding him to prevent escape, and simply asked, "What did you tell them?"   
  
"I didn't tell them anything, I swear!"  
  
"Then why do they think Terry is trying to kill me, hm?"  
  
Genma huddled in upon himself, trying to hide. Terry's grip on his shoulder kept him from running, and he couldn't break Ranma gaze. He finally muttered, "I lied and said that Terry was trying to kill Ranma."  
  
Terry's grip on Genma's shoulder tightened. "We heard you, but no one else around here did, I think. Could you repeat that, only louder?"  
  
"I lied and Said Terry was trying to kill Ranma!" Genma was heard by all the group and Terry let go of his shoulder, then turned in the general direction of his captives.   
  
"You've been misled, and attacked me without a good reason. I will let you go, as long as you don't promise to attack me again."  
  
The many trapped martial artists nodded their agreement, and Terry untied them. He easily undid the knot he had used on the girls, then produced the key to the handcuffs. With Mousse, he simply touched the ropes, and they disappeared without a noise. The various teens got themselves to their feet, checking for any serious injuries and finding none. Terry stood back from the group, putting a safe distance between him and the group. Most of them had no intention of getting near him, with Shampoo being the exception. She had been beaten in combat by a man, and now had to abide by Amazon law. She walked towards him, slowly, wishing this hadn't happened. Everyone just watched, Mousse despairing, he knew there was no stopping the Amazon law. Shampoo was nearly to Terry when she ran into something, his gun.  
  
"I don't mind you trying to kill me; frankly I get that a lot. But try to kiss and marry me, and they won't find what left of your body."  
  
Shampoo was taken completely of guard by this statement, as was nearly everyone else. This wasn't a casual threat, the tone in Terry's voice told the listeners he was capable, and willing, to perform that task. Mousse was boiling in rage, but kept himself in check, if Terry stopped Shampoo from giving him the kiss, it made his goal easier.   
  
"Do not kiss him Shampoo; he is exempt from the law." Everyone turned to see Cologne standing on the Tendo's wall, surveying the scene.  
  
"What you mean Great-grandmother?" Shampoo looked confused, no one had ever been exempt from this law, and a warrior like him would bring strong Amazon women, and even men. Why he would be exempt from the law was a question Shampoo would ask later, but for now, she backed away from Terry, who lowered his gun.  
  
"Thank you for the save, madam." Terry preformed a graceful sweeping bow, waiting a second before returning to his normal stance. Cologne, however, didn't seem to be impressed, and her voice took a hard tone  
  
"What is one of your kind doing here? You have no business, and no other reason for you to be in this country."  
  
"Touché. I can visit friends, can't I? It's not like I'll be working, as you said, there's no business here. You're acting like I'm planning to kill someone!" Cologne still hadn't relaxed, watching Terry all the time.  
  
"Anyway, I got a hotel to go to, before I lose my reservations. I'll see you later!" Terry effortlessly jumped the wall, disappearing into Tokyo on the other side.  
  
Cologne watched him leave, them turned back to Ranma. "I want to know how you know one of them."  
  
Ranma just looked at her, burning with rage. "You treat him like he's not even human! I'm sure you know who he is, and he does deserve respect!" Ranma looked like he was going to say more, but just walked into the house. "I'll be in my room. Don't bother me!"  
  
Genma just shook his head, knowing the bond the two boys shared, a bond they shouldn't, considering their past." He also went into the house, knowing questions would be asked tomorrow.  
  
End Chapter 1  
*Author's Note- Tell me what you think, please. This is my second actually posted fic, and I want to know how well I'm doing. E-mail flames to Shamgi@sfdt.com please, I don't want to delete them off the review board. 


End file.
